Hasta que la sangre nos separe
by vane-chan6
Summary: Cole y las hermanas Halliwell son, aparentemente, simples mortales ¿Pero qué pasa cuando Penny y el padre de Cole son brutalmente asesinados, desatando los poderes en sus herederos? Demonios y brujas están destinados a ser enemigos...no hermanos.


**Este fic está escrito por mí y HalliwellMB, lo teníamos en una cuenta conjunta pero ahora deicidimos subirlo a la mía. Espero que les agrade.**

**_Anuncio: Antes de que empiecen a leer, queremos que sepan que esta historia, va completamente dedicada a Viiry. Sabemos que estás pasando por un momento difícil cariño, pero espero que sepas y nunca dudes que te amamos con todo el corazón :D que eres una persona muy especial para nosotras, y que sabes bien cuánto amor le ponemos a nuestros fics, y por eso decidimos dedicártelo, para que sepas cuanto nos importas._**

**_Con mucho amor, cariño, tiempo, dedicación, amistad, paciencia, locura y más,_**

**HalliwellMB y Vane-chan6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

La luz de la luna, que siempre había sido imponente, reflejaba poco esa noche, no era tan intensa como antes...ni siquiera había un deje de lo que alguna vez fue. Unas cuantas siluetas se reflejaban por todas partes, en algunos hogares de aquel hermoso barrio. Las casas alineadas perfectamente entre sí, con amplios y exuberantes jardines daban una impresión tanto cálida como acogedora. Sin embargo, en uno de esos hogares, donde la luna apenas iluminaba un pequeño despacho en un segundo piso, un hombre revolvía papeles, realmente nervioso. Cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco, luego de encontrar lo que buscaba, se había sentado en su silla, aún sin poder creer todo lo que había descubierto hace un par de horas atrás: su esposa, su Lilith era un demonio y al parecer su amado hijo también.

Esa mujer, o demonio, o lo que rayos fuera, se había casado con él solamente para tener un hijo y poder desarrollar su macabro plan. Un profundo dolor le embargó, ¡Su matrimonio!... todos sus recuerdos, las palabras de afecto, la emoción del nacimiento de su pequeño, todo había sido falso. Ella, su amada Lilith, iba a matarlo justo cuando el pequeño Cole cumpliera los diez…y lo peor de todo era que su niño, su pequeño campeón, sería el demonio más terrible de todo el mundo. Lo más desesperante del asunto era que, a pesar de tener toda esta impactante información, no dejaba de resultarle extraño o poco creíble…más el término "demonio" en sí, que en estos momentos era un tan amplio para él…no sabía que pensar, ¡tenía miedo!...mucho en realidad. Tracioneras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, y era presa de un leve mareo.

Salió lentamente del despacho, caminando por el pasillo sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigía. ¿Cómo?, se volvió a preguntar aún mareado, sin moverse de su nuevo escondite tras la puerta de su habitación. Su hijo era la mejor persona del mundo, de sonrisa fácil, solía jugar con todo lo que se le pasara por delante, animales, personas, cosas…él era feliz, era un ángel al menos hasta ahora...Necesitaba ayuda, tenía que hacer algo, ¿Pero qué?

Salió de su escondite, acercándose lentamente al centro de su habitación. Julián se acercó al librero, junto al velador de esposa y buscó el libro que ella había estado hojeando hace algunas horas atrás; él odiaba leer, quizás por eso había sido el perfecto escondite para el objeto. Al tomarlo, pudo sentir que no era tan pesado como parecía y lo puso sobre la cama con cuidado. El libro parecía viejo y gastado, como si hubiera pasado de mano en mano durante generaciones, como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que había sido inventado y no hubiera tenido jamás un descanso. Tomó la cinta roja que había en el libro, la cual marcaba la página en la que su mujer y otro supuesto demonio habían estado observando con detenimiento antes.

Recordó haber escuchado algo acerca de una o unas Hechiceras, querían destruir a esas…lo que fueran, y eso hacía que existiera una posibilidad de que ellas fueran las buenas de la historia; si en todo ese mundo podía haber algo bueno, claro. Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar de manera más positiva, quizás podrían ayudarlo a él y a su hijo, y eso era lo importante: su hijo.

Abrió el libro, y entre una lista de nombres, todos con un apellido familiar para Julián, había una fotografía que le llamó la atención.

– ¿Qué?

El libro tenía una fotografía de la familia Halliwell. Ahí estaba Penny, una vieja amiga, y Patty, su hija, a las cuales no veía hace más de diez años, antes de que naciera Cole, incluso antes de conocer a Lilith; también pudo ver dos pequeñas niñas tomadas de la mano de las dos mujeres, mientras una tercera era cargada en brazos, podía reconocerlas como las hijas de Patty. Eran pequeñas y parecidas a ella, la mayor parecía de la edad de Cole. No entendía nada, todo era confuso y aterrador, pero él confiaba en Penny y sabía que ella iba a ayudarlo. Respiró profundamente mientras se daba ánimos para visitar aquella vieja, y para él, conocida casa en la calle Prescott.

– Vamos Phoebe, deja de llorar, por favor. –pidió Patty meciendo a su pequeña hija de un lado a otro, la cual solía llorar demasiado, más de lo común para tener un año de edad.

– Déjala, tiene que aprender que llorar como una enferma no es la manera de conseguir nada, –dijo Penny con severidad– deberías cuidarte tú primero, estás embarazada, Patricia.

– Estoy embarazada, pero Phoebe también es mi hija, no la voy a dejar sola, ni a ella ni a las demás. –dijo algo molesta, haciendo hincapié en "no la voy a dejar".

– Ella tiene a Víctor o al menos deberías pedirle ayuda. –insistió Penny, cruzada de brazos, con claro sarcasmo, tan terca como solamente ella podía ser.

– Nosotros estamos divorciados, –dijo sin parar de mecer a Phoebe, quien seguía pataleando y gritando como si el mundo fuera a acabarse– y no ha aparecido hace...no lo sé, ¿Ocho meses? –preguntó sarcástica, afirmando las manos de Phoebe, quien no paraba de moverse, ya que quería bajar al suelo.

– Ok, tu ganas...–dijo Penny molesta, viendo como Phoebe se quedaba tranquila y buscaba una muñeca cerca de su cuna– Pero insisto en que Phoebe necesita aprender que llorar no es la forma de conseguir nada y que...

El timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo a Penny, al mismo tiempo en que Patty rodaba los ojos aburrida de los sermones de su madre; podía ser tan irritante y molesta como ella sola, pero era la mejor madre y abuela del mundo, no podía negarlo. Aun así le haría un altar al que llamó a la puerta librándole del acostumbrado sermón de tres horas que solía darle su madre, el cual solía terminar así "Por eso no hay que mezclarnos con mortales".

– Alguien debe abrir la puerta...–dijo Patty, con tono burlesco. Penny la miró con odio, mientras Phoebe volvía a ponerse a llorar de la nada– Otra vez…–murmuró tomando a la niña en brazos, aún se le hacía fácil, su embarazo no tenía más de dos meses y no sería un problema para su movilidad hasta unos cuatro meses más.

Penny salió de la habitación refunfuñando ante la terquedad de su hija, bajó las escaleras con rapidez, era una abuela joven y tenía bastante agilidad, además su trabajo como bruja protectora de la humanidad le exigía estar en forma; aunque desde que Patty había dominado bien sus poderes a eso de sus doce años, el trabajo era más sencillo, sin embargo no le gustaba exponerla ni siquiera ahora que ya era una mujer adulta. No había terminado de bajar, cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo, como si la persona que estuviera afuera estuviera muy apresurada o si se tratara de una emergencia. Penny abrió la puerta, preparada para darle un sermón al insolente que se atrevía a tocar dos veces en menos de veinte segundos, cuando su semblante cambió completamente al ver a quien tenía frente suyo.

– ¡Julián! –dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo, que fue apenas correspondido– ¿Dónde demonios estuviste todo este tiempo, eh? –dijo Penny, contenta por volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia, pero el hombre que se encontraba en su puerta en aquel instante, si bien era el mismo, no tenía su característica sonrisa, sus ojeras así como la angustia de su rostro denotaba que aquello no era precisamente una visita social.

Estaba igual de alto, o tal vez un poco más, eso es al menos lo que recordaba Penny. Sonrió con nostalgia mientras recordaba como este la llevaba de la manita en el kínder, para que no se metieran con ella, o la vez que pasó con ella la noche entera consolándola cuando su madre murió, eran una infinidad de recuerdos los que hicieron a Julián durante años su mejor amigo, y aún más que eso, uno de los pocos mortales que valían la pena.

– Oh Dios mío, ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó saliendo de sus propios pensamientos de golpe.

– No estoy seguro de lo que pasa o lo que voy a decir pero...–comenzó a decir Julián, casi en un susurro– pero...Ah, no es nada. –dijo pensando en que nadie le creería, para ser sinceros, él mismo pensaba que podía estar algo loco. Sí, lo mejor era irse ¿Quién podría tomarlo en serio si ni siquiera él mismo podía terminar de discernir si todo lo que había pasado era verdad o sólo un sueño?– Me voy, esto es ridículo. –dijo poniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, pero Penny lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

– No vas a ninguna parte. –dijo con su conocido y autoritario tono, ocasionado que Julián se parara derecho con un escalofrío que le recorrió completo al reconocer el tono de su amiga. Penny soltó una pequeña sonrisa dándose cuenta que no importaba la edad que tuviera Julián, seguía siendo el niño nervioso y amable que una vez conoció.

– Dime, estás muy asustado, estás temblando. –le dijo Penny tomando sus manos con delicadeza y suavizando su tono, borrando la sonrisita que había dejado escapar antes.

– ¡No hagas eso! –balbuceó Piper, la segunda hija de Patty de tres años, congelando un osito de peluche que Prue, su hermana mayor de seis, había tirado al techo con su telequinesis; todo, obviamente, delante de los ojos de Julián.

Penny abrió los ojos como platos, maldiciendo la irresponsabilidad de su hija por estar con Phoebe que parecía no hacer otra cosa que llorar, descuidando momentáneamente a las otras. De inmediato, preocupada por lo que su amigo había visto, comenzó a recitar automáticamente un hechizo para borrar sus recuerdos.

– ¿Has visto algo? –dijo de forma cautelosa murmurando el encantamiento.

– Sí. –dijo Julián, pensando que le estaba haciendo una pregunta. Sus ojos habían reflejado un alivio bastante claro según observo Penny.

– No has visto nada. –siguió diciendo Penny, con tono dudoso, pero mirándolo con expresión severa, comenzando a recitar el hechizo nuevamente en voz baja.

– ¿Son brujas?, ¿Saben de demonios?, ¿Pueden ayudarme?, ¿Eso qué murmurabas fue un hechizo? –preguntó de forma increíblemente rápida y aliviada, tomando a Penny por los brazos y dándole el gran abrazo que falto en un inicio.

– ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto sorprendida, parando de recitar, contrayendo la cara en una expresión de confusión máxima, mientras Julián no paraba de abrazarla, y hasta creyó sentir unas cuantas lágrimas sobre sus hombros; lo cual confirmó cuando se separaron y pudo ver como este hacia un inútil intento por contenerlas– Oh Julián pero que…

– Esto puede sonarte muy raro, yo sigo en shock, pero mi hijo está antes que todo. –dijo él, decidido, interrumpiendo a Penny.

– Ven, pasa, hablemos adentro. –le dijo indicándole el camino a la cocina, uno que Julián conocía de memoria debido a los viejos tiempos.

Penny suspiró al cerrar la puerta y ver a sus nietas jugar inocentemente, tenía una pequeña idea de por dónde iba el asunto, y estaba realmente preocupada.

– "Espera ¿un hijo?"– se dijo a si misma apresurando el paso a la cocina.

La casa seguía igual, claro que más grande y llena de juguetes, los cuales no habían estado en la casa desde que Patty era una niña, hace unos quince años atrás. En la cocina, Penny preparó dos cafés y los puso sobre la mesa, pero ninguno bebió. Los dos estaban confundidos, cada uno acerca del otro. Ella se mordía la lengua para no acribillar con preguntas a su amigo, sería mejor que él se explicara.

– Esto no es fácil para mí...–comenzó a decir Julián, nervioso– Te contaré todo, quizás tu entiendas mejor que yo. –dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara en un gesto desesperado. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar...

– ¿Entonces qué? esas estúpidas brujas mataron a Adirel. –dijo Lilith lanzando el libro que tenía en sus manos sobre la cama.

– Necesitamos matarlas...ahora son más poderosas, aparte de las Hechiceras viene una cuarta criatura, sumando a Patty y la anciana, es demasiado poder hacia los buenos. Esta generación Halliwell es muy peligrosa. –dijo mientras se a recostaba contra la pared–Tenemos que hacer algo, no sé qué, pero no será fácil para Cole destruirlas en un futuro si no lo ayudamos ahora, es demasiado poder. –prosiguió casi gritando, aprovechando que Cole estaba en casa de un amigo de la escuela y que Julián estaba trabajando, o eso creyó.

– "¿Cole?, ¿matar?, ¿poder? " –se preguntó Julián a sí mismo, escuchando detrás de la puerta; había vuelto a casa a buscar una carpeta con algunos documentos y se detuvo al escuchar voces en su cuarto. Al principió pensó que su esposa lo estaba engañando con alguien pero al parecer, las cosas eran más extrañas y bastante peores de lo que había pensando antes– "¿Mi hijo, matar a alguien? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?" –se preguntó presa del pánico, asomándose sigilosamente por la puerta, sin permitir que nadie lo viera o notara que estaba allí.

Un demonio de bajo nivel, que le había avisado de la muerte de Adirel se encontraba arrodillado ante Lilith, dejando escapar una sonrisa cínica y poco coherente mencionando algo que dejó a Julián sumamente pálido y preocupado.

– Cuando crezca y se convierta en Baltazhor, va a ganarles, va a matarlas... las Hechiceras son quienes ponen fuerza en la balanza a favor del bien, Baltazhor será quien lo haga en nuestro favor.

– Primero tiene que cumplir los diez años, mataremos al estúpido de mi marido, le diremos que fueron las brujas y él querrá su venganza. –mencionó con suma tranquilidad Lilith, mientras al separarse de la pared, se giraba a su esquina y tomaba un retrato del día de su boda– El tipo fue bueno en la cama, pero ya tengo al niño y no necesito nada más de él, excepto que por el amor que le tiene Cole, cuando éste muera desee matar a las malditas brujas con todo su ser, sólo para eso me puede servir ahora. Cole es un demonio poderoso, muy poderoso, más que tú y yo juntos.

Sonrió con malicia, rompiendo el corazón de su esposo en miles de pedazos al oír aquellas declaraciones, mientras quemaba el portarretratos con suma facilidad

– Vamos, –dijo hablándole a su subordinado– es hora de ir y buscar algo que hacer, o algún demonio lo suficientemente inteligente como para atacar a las Halliwell y lograr su cometido...mi hijo necesitará ayuda, gente que le guarde lealtad en un futuro. –dijo fluctuando del lugar con un suave "puf" seguida del demonio que estaba junto a ella.

– Busqué en el libro que ella miraba...–dijo terminando de contar su historia. Penny lo miraba asombrada, sin poder, sin querer más bien, creer en lo que estaba oyendo– las vi a ustedes, una foto de todas...no entendí nada, no entiendo nada, pero por favor, ayúdenme a salvar a mi hijo, –pidió desesperado, tomando las manos de Penny con fuerza– es lo que más amo, lo más sagrado que tengo, no permitan que pase todo lo que ella dijo, por favor. –pidió dejando caer nuevamente unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, observando fijamente los ojos de Penny, suplicando por una solución, por una mano amiga.

– No te asustes, vamos a ayudarte, –dijo Penny, acariciando las manos de Julián– No tengo idea cómo, pero lo haremos. –dijo sonriendo maternalmente al que fue y volvería a ser su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Más tarde Penny acordó con Julián, que al menos por algunas noches, sería mejor fingir que nada estaba pasando con su esposa en casa, tanto por su bien como por el del pequeño Cole. Mientras cerraba la puerta, no podía evitar suspirar, "mientras sea mitad mortal, tiene esperanza" le había dicho a Julián, de la forma menos dolorosa que encontró, pero sería un camino muy duro de recorrer.

– Mamá ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó Patty mientras sostenía a Phoebe en brazos al pie de las escaleras.

– Tenemos que hablar Patty, busca a las niñas, las quiero donde las pueda vigilar. –dijo pensando inmediatamente en los ataques mencionados por Julián en contra de sus nietas.

Una vez que las pequeñas jugaban libremente por la sala y la casa había sido asegurada con cristales, tanto la madre como su hija se encontraban en el ático.

– Déjame entender esto mamá, Julián Turner, tu amigo de infancia, terminó casado con un demonio, al parecer de alto nivel. Tuvo un hijo con ella, un niño mitad mortal mitad demonio por el cual vino a pedirte ayuda y cuyo destino es matar a mis hijas.

– Si hija, exactamente. Sé que la noticia es algo perturbadora, pero apartando el hecho de que es mi mejor amigo, creo que es nuestro destino salvar a su hijo y de paso proteger a las niñas. –terminó de decir Penny, abriendo el libro de las sombras.

– ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de eso?, ¿Qué te dice que no tenemos que eliminarlo? –le preguntó nerviosa.

– Él vio a Prue y Piper usar sus poderes, de inmediato empecé a recitar un hechizo para borrar sus recuerdos, pero este no funcionó Patty, ni la primera ni la segunda vez. Julián es mortal, sí el hechizo no funcionó, es porque era mi destino escucharlo y por supuesto ayudarlo ¿No lo ves hija?, Julián es nuestro inocente, tanto él como su hijo. –dijo muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

– Entiendo...–contestó Patty suspirando, aún preocupada por sus pequeñas pero comprendiendo la corazonada de su mamá– Está bien, tenemos que idear un plan madre para que ambos salgan sanos y salvos, y por supuesto, alguna poción para atar los poderes del niño.

– Gracias hija mía. –contestó Penny con una sonrisa.

– No tienes por qué agradecerlo mamá, también quiero a Julián, cuando estábamos solas luego de la muerte de papá, fue de gran ayuda, siempre estuvo ahí para nosotras…ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarlo.

– Tienes razón, –dijo mirando a su hija cálidamente, su amigo era un buen hombre, muy bueno y le complacía que Patty lo reconociera– Y bien, ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó mientras escribía unos cuantos ingredientes e ideas sueltas para atar los poderes del pequeño Cole.

– ¿Para qué preguntas? si está claro que tu prioridad es el niño. –preguntó Patty con una sonrisa, haciendo que su madre la reprendiera con una sonrisa de complicidad.

– Investiga sobre una tal "Lilith", todo de ella –ordenó a su hija, mientras seguía en lo suyo.

Esa noche ninguna de las dos durmió, luego de acostar a cada una de las niñas, y lograr el milagro de que Phoebe durmiera al menos unas horas seguidas, investigaron a "Lilith", encontrándose información bastante preocupante entre las hojas del libro de las sombras, dedicadas a dinastías demoniacas:

_"La dinastía de demonios Xhelat, es tan importante como la familia Halliwell en el mundo de los demonios, de cada cinco generaciones, el primogénito será el destinado a ser la fuente de todo mal...con poderes únicos de su lado. El primogénito será por mucho la cabecera, no solo de su familia, sino de todo el inframundo"_

_Última heredera reconocida: Lilith._

_Poderes: desconocidos._

– Esa no es mucha información, pero si lo suficientemente preocupante mamá, ¿Crees que nuestros poderes sean suficientes para detenerla? –preguntó Patty en cuanto su madre terminaba de leer.

– No sé hija, pero más me preocupa el hecho de que Cole sea ese primogénito, ahora más que nunca debemos buscar la manera de atar sus poderes. –dijo mientras anotaba la información rápidamente.

– Eso no lo sabemos mamá, –dijo Patty, refiriéndose al hecho de que era posible de que Cole no fuera el primer heredero de la dinastía Xhelat.

– Puede que no, –dijo Penny– pero hay que tenerlo cerca. Vamos a atar sus poderes eso, –dijo apuntando con su dedo– es un hecho, pero en caso de que sea el primogénito vendrán por él, y Julián no podrá hacer nada contra eso.

– Es un inocente a tiempo completo...–dijo Patty pensativa– lo mejor que podemos hacer, es que vengan a vivir cerca de nosotras, y eventualmente las chicas podrán protegerlos. –dijo Patty con un deje de orgullo en su voz y una brillante sonrisa.

– Estoy de acuerdo. –concluyó Penny – La casa del frente estará desocupada pronto ¿no es así? –prosiguió mientras tomaba el teléfono.

Lo que restó de la noche se turnaron para conseguir un poco de información tanto de la dinastía como de Lilith. Una tortura de uno o dos demonios les llevaron rápidamente a encontrar una forma para destruirla. Esa misma madrugada consultaron lo básico con Julián, quien aceptó cada cosa, cada condición "Con el corazón roto" observó Penny. Por lo que ambas hechiceras concordaron que no había preocuparlo más de lo suficiente, omitiendo así, el asunto del primogénito.

Un llanto de bebé acompañado de un sonido de motor de auto, era lo que interrumpían el silencio de aquella fatídica mañana. Cole y su padre bajaron del auto, y caminaron hasta la casa Halliwell para saludar a quienes iban a ser sus nuevas vecinas desde ese día. En el antejardín, Patty se encontraba cuidando a Prue, Piper y Andy quienes jugaban con algunas cosas y trataba de hacer que Phoebe parara de llorar, como todos los días, como cada hora.

– "Dios si esto sigue así, mi niña morirá de tanto llorar" –pensó Patty con angustia.

Ambos se acercaron despacio hasta la puerta principal, Cole pudo ver por primera vez a las mujeres de las que hablaba su padre y antes de dirigir su vista a Patty, Andy, Prue o Piper, desvió sus sentidos hasta el llanto que venía escuchando desde que había llegado al barrio esa mañana y por primera vez.

Se acercó suavemente hasta la criatura que se encontraba entre los brazos de Patty, la cual se encontraba sonrosada de tanto llorar y gritar durante la mañana, y el día anterior, y al anterior a ese…

– ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Cole a Patty, siendo lo primero que decía frente a esas personas.

– Phoebe. –dijo sonriendo, meciendo a la niña quien estaba parando de llorar, si tenían suerte se quedaría tranquila veinte minutos.

Julián se había quedado de pie apoyado en una pared observando con orgullo a su hijo, Patty levantó la vista devolviéndole una sonrisa en parte para tranquilizarlo, y en parte de comprensión.

– No llores más Phoebe, –le dijo Cole, sonriendo– no voy a dejar que te pase nada. –dijo tomando la mano de la bebé, quien en ese instante, y casi por única vez, sonrió y dio una larga carcajada que sorprendió a su madre y hermanas. A pesar de que él tenía siete años y la pequeña recién uno, parecían haber congeniado como si fueran una misma persona.

– Eres genial. –dijo Prue dejando de lado el rompecabezas que estaba armando con Andy, para ponerse junto al recién llegado– Phoebe no ha dejado de llorar desde que Víctor se fue, –dijo hablando de su padre, sin mencionarlo como tal desde el día en que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta para no volver– más bien, casi desde que nació. –dijo agregando información– Has hecho magia –dijo sonriente. Ocasionando que los ojos de Julián se abrieran descomunalmente del susto, y Penny quien recién llegaba a su lado soltara una risita ante la reacción de su amigo.

– No hice nada especial, –dijo Cole, restándose importancia– Me llamo Cole. –agregó con una gran sonrisa, mientras Phoebe apretaba su manito alrededor de la del chico tratando de llamar nuevamente su atención.

– Yo soy Prue. –dijo con una tierna sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Andy se enojara y tomara la mano de Piper para darle celos, pero esta se soltó bruscamente diciéndole que la dejara en paz, ocasionando una risa general entre los niños a la que hasta Phoebe se unió.

– Es hora de irme, Julián. –dijo Penny en voz baja.

– Si... –contestó tratando de contener las lágrimas– Gracias por todo Penny, nunca tendré con qué agradecerte lo que haces por nosotros. –dijo sin quitar la mirada de los niños.

– Tranquilo.–dijo antes de darse media vuelta y salir del lugar con una poción en manos y con una fiera decisión brillando en sus ojos.

– Creo que los niños se están entendiendo bien. –dijo Patty a los pocos minutos, sentando a Phoebe en sus piernas quien miraba atentamente a Cole, mientras este jugaba con los demás.

– No sabes lo feliz que me hace esto, mi hijo va a necesitar mucho apoyo ahora que perderá a su madre…–dijo con tristeza, atragantándose un poco y pensando en que Penny, en ese mismo instante estaba acabando con la vida de la mujer que aún amaba.

– No te preocupes tío, Cole y tú son parte de esta familia desde siempre, –dijo Patty, dejando a Phoebe en el suelo, quien no paraba de estirar sus bracitos hasta Cole– Ya amor, ve, juega con cuidado. –dijo observando detenidamente cada movimiento de la más pequeña de sus hijas.

La menor no estaba acostumbrada a estar fuera de los brazos de su madre y menos aún a interactuar con otros niños mayores que ella, pero tanto Patty como Julián observaban con ternura la determinación de la niña por llegar a donde el pequeño se encontraba.

– No me decías tío desde pequeña, Patty. – dijo Julián con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Eres parte de la familia, ya te lo dije. –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Mamá! –dijo Prue, corriendo hasta su madre– ¿Podemos invitar a Darryl y Leo para que conozcan a Cole? –preguntó haciendo un puchero, arrodillándose frente a Patty– ¿Si?

– Claro amor, puedes ir a casa y llamarlos. –dijo Patty, haciendo que la niña saliera corriendo a la mansión para llamar por teléfono con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila, los niños corrían, gritaban, intercambiaban juguetes… Phoebe sonreía a Cole cada vez que este la buscaba para cerciorarse que estaba bien entre tanto jaleo. Los chicos congeniaron inmediatamente con Cole, y Prue –quien era la líder del grupo hasta el momento– se topó con un perfecto compañero para poner orden cuando era debido.

Ya en la noche, los adultos se encontraban en el ático, preparando la poción adecuada. Julián se encontraba sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida, Penny no había querido entrar en detalles con él acerca de su lucha con Lilith, simplemente había murmurado un "está hecho" cuando entró a la casa.

– ¿Listos? –preguntó Penny tratando de romper el incómodo silencio, mientras Patty revolvía con energía un caldero humeante.

– Si, pero la hoja de laurel hay que usarla medio minuto antes, si no la poción ya no sirve. –dijo Patty, sin parar de revolver. Mientras tanto Cole recién entraba al ático. Con su pijama puesto y algo extrañado por la situación.

– Escucha hijo, –dijo Julián, poniéndose a la altura de Cole para hablar con él cara a cara. El niño lo miró con algo de duda y miedo, que hirió a su padre– Tía Penny y tía Patty, quieren jugar contigo, –dijo tratando de usar la sicología, pero no sabía si iba a funcionar o no– si ganas el juego, te compro lo que tú quieras.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó el niño con los ojos brillantes– ¿Lo que sea?

– Lo que sea. –dijo su padre, sonriendo con angustia.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó acercándose al centro del ático, Penny lo tomó de la mano y lo puso entre medio de unos cristales, en caso de que pasara algo.

– Necesito que te tomes esto. –dijo indicándole un frasquito de poción sin laurel, no podía arriesgarse a perder la poción entera antes de hacerle entender a Cole lo que tenía que hacer.

– Se ve asqueroso. –dijo tapándose la boca con las dos manos– No voy a tomarme eso .–dijo cruzándose de brazos con un puchero en el rostro.

– ¿Y si yo te compro otro regalo? –preguntó Patty, con una amplia sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Cole, mientras Julián parecía estar muriendo de angustia junto a la puerta del ático.

– De acuerdo. –dijo el niño, tomando la poción entre sus manos.

– Espera, falta algo.–dijo Penny, mientras tomaba la hoja y la echaba dentro del poco agradable líquido azul que había dentro del vaso– Bébelo rápido, de un solo sorbo, Patty y yo te vamos a cantar por mientras, si lo haces ¡Ganaste!

Cole asintió y tomó el vaso entre sus dos manitas, y con los ojos cerrados y luego de hacer una cara de asco, se tragó todo el contenido de golpe.

– ¡Qué asco! –chilló tirando el vaso vacío al suelo, Patty y Penny empezaron a recitar juntas:

_"Poderes y malas Emociones sean atadas, que este demonio rechace su ascendencia, que este demonio mantenga benevolencia, oye mis súplicas y siente el dolor, necesito que a este demonio se le ate su don"_

Cole parecía distraído pasándose las manos por la lengua, mientras Julián miraba con ojos aterrados como una nube roja envolvía a su hijo quien empezaba a gritar.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó su padre asustado, pero tanto Penny como Patty no tenían tiempo para responder; Cole era demasiado poderoso como para atar sus poderes tan fácil, las dos poderosas brujas estaban gastando toda su energía en tratar de controlar la situación, sin parar de recitar el hechizo.

– ¿¡Por qué mi hijo está gritando! –gritó Julián, corriendo para sacar a Cole de los cristales, pero Penny, con un simple movimiento de muñecas, lo sacó del ático y cerró la puerta– ¡Cole! –gritó Julián golpeando la puerta desesperado, tratando de entrar, pero estaba cerrada.

– Patty, sé que estás cansada, pero insiste, falta poco. –gritó Penny mientras Patty asentía y seguía recitando el hechizo, congelando a Cole cada pocos segundos, y así evitar que sufriera más, pero la magnitud de los poderes y magia que se estaban enfrentando eran tan fuertes que no lograba mantenerlo quieto durante mucho tiempo.

El niño se retorcía en el suelo, dando gritos que hacían que su padre se desesperara más de lo que ya estaba detrás de la puerta.

– Papá, papá, ¡me duele ayúdam, ¡No quiero, déjenme!

Julián no podía evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos a borbotones, sabía que era por su bien, pero eso no evitaba el dolor que sentía.

– ¡Mamá! –gritó de nuevo el pequeño, torturando aún más a su padre.

Gritos, humo, hechizos, y movimientos bruscos cesaron de golpe: Lo habían logrado.

– Lo hicimos. –dijo Patty, sentándose en el suelo agotada– lo hicimos…

Cole estaba acurrucado, abrazado a sí mismo en el suelo, lloriqueando llamando a su madre y padre entre sollozos y murmullos desorientados. Fue entonces cuando Patty se percató que Phoebe también lloraba increíblemente fuerte desde su habitación.

– Que todo lo que has visto este día sea olvidado. –dijo Penny, haciendo que el niño olvidara todo aquel traumático episodio en pocos segundos mientras Patty lo ayudaba a levantarse con cariño. Viendo lo desorientado que parecía el pequeño, limpió con delicadeza los surcos de lágrimas de su rostro.

– ¡Cole! ¿Por qué todo tan callado? –preguntó el padre al borde de un ataque de pánico, cuando Penny abrió la puerta de nuevo. Julián hubiera gritado de desesperación si no hubiera visto la amplia y cansada sonrisa en la cara de Penny.

– Vámonos. –dijo Patty tomando la mano del niño, llevándolo frente a su padre al mismo tiempo que su madre, suspiraba y se dirigía a Julián:

– Tú hijo está a salvo. –dijo, mientras su amigo se refugiaba en sus brazos a llorar ante la curiosa mirada de su hijo quien ya empezaba a ser víctima del sueño, sus ojitos se cerraban…

– Si me disculpan, llevare a Cole a ver a Phoebe antes de que se me ahogue llorando, luego lo llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes para que descanse. –dijo Patty con una sonrisa tranquila.

– Espera un segundo hija, – dijo Penny arrodillándose a la altura del pequeño y dándole un beso en la frente– ¡Bendito seas! –dijo con orgullo, ganándose una sonrisa del pequeño.

– Gracias Penny.

Toda la alegría que trajo el nacimiento de Paige, se fue cuando murió Patty, incluso Cole sintió la pérdida de la mujer que lo había tratado como su hijo, incluso con más amor que su propia madre, según recordaba. Ese mismo día, Penny ató los poderes de sus cuatro nietas y borró sus recuerdos para mantenerlas a salvo hasta el día en que estuvieran listas. Nadie notó cómo los juguetes, los días en el parque, las pijamadas y las carreras en bicicleta, cambiaron por la universidad, pruebas, amores y trabajo; pero todas esas cosas perdieron su importancia cuando sus ropas tuvieron que cambiar a negro, las fiestas por funerales y los amores por cuentas sin pagar.

La abuela y Julián murieron juntos, de la misma forma: ambos asesinados, ambos por causas desconocidas, y aunque en sus testamentos dejaron muchas cosas, también dejaron algo que no estaba escrito en ningún papel o documento: ocho corazones rotos y dos grandes secretos.


End file.
